someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blank Cartridge
Hi my name is Danny and I went to the store today to see if any new games came out for the Gameboy and as usual there is some. I went up to the man behind the counter and asked sir do you have any new games for the Gameboy? He pulled one of the shelf and said here this is new! I asked the man how much it would be he said for free. I said okay why is it free? and he just pretended he never heard the question. Huh that was weird I took a look at the cartridge and well it was blank. So wait a guy sells me a random cartridge and doesn't answer why the game is free? I wanted to try the cartridge out when I got home but par of me didn't. So this might sound stupid of me but exactly when I got home that was what I was going to do. I had to what else would I do sit there and not investigate a weird ass cartridge? No that's not how this works I'll find out and see what's on here. I got home and tried the cartridge the game boy froze. I turned it off and on again. I was greeted by a on going beep for a good two minutes then the game loaded up to the title screen. I was playing I don't know the game had no title it only said play so I pressed the play button. After loading I saw a screen of a man he stared at the screen and at one point it said game over and the game boy froze. I turned it off and on once again I was greeted with the man staring at the screen and he spoke and said in a faint whisper just please leave... And he started to sob and scream and it was played over and over. I was confused very. I turned it off once a fucking again and than back on. I was greeted with the man and he had a 45 Caliber Revolver and had his finger on the trigger then the screen froze. I wanted to restart it but I also didn't want to but huh a I did and was greeted with the man with a bullet in his head bleeding. Text appeared on the screen Could you have done something? NO or NO I waited for the text to go away...It didn't. so I pressed NO since it was my only answer. I felt guilt feeling like I could but...It was just a game It could do no harm at all right...right? Before I go to school I watch the news with my father. I saw something on the news the next day I just froze and felt guilt and fear. There was a man who who...shot himself leaving one note saying: They couldn't leave...I should've stopped and threw the cartridge out but all I'm left with is guilt and wishing I could have stopped. But I guess my curiosity started something that could've ended happily but ended with sadness. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story